


yuánfèn (緣分)

by secretdestiny



Category: EXO (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Deephwi, Jinseob, Lots of Secrets, M/M, Multi, Mysterious, Other, PanWink - Freeform, all hail panwink!!!, exo as kuanlin's guardians, idk omg im just gonna write, jinhwi, some sehun x kuanlin, there's a reason why all of them are his guardians, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretdestiny/pseuds/secretdestiny
Summary: Park Jihoon— a well-known high school senior, who ended up falling in love with a handsome, cool and mysterious junior, Lai Kuanlin. Jihoon tried to get closer with the help of his cousin, Bae Jinyoung. Jihoon started to learn more things about Kuanlin— Only to find that the latter was guarded by 9 guardians. Will Jihoon managed to cope with the situation, for the sake of his love towards the younger?





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> yuánfèn (緣分) — (n.) a relationship by fate or destiny; the binding force between two people.

Park Jihoon— is already well-known for his visual, the figure he has never fails to make the females slash males being swooned because of him by just breathing. Jihoon never has interests on anybody in school— well, that was before he noticed the existence of a new male transfer student, who he met by accident. It was in the morning when he was rushing dragging his ass into the school— blaming himself for staying up to complete the boss level of the game he’s currently playing.  
  
And during that time, fate was playing with him because who knows that he would bump upon the most beautiful creature on earth and he ended up falling on his feet— by the time he looked up... _Oh, screw it_.  
  
 Jihoon almost drooled when he set his eyes on the pale-faced male with black ebony hair and prettiest red lips which resembled the colour of cherries. Oh god, Jihoon was so whipped. The next thing he realized that a deep voice was greeting him, coming out from those lips.  
  
“Are you okay?” It almost felt surreal in ears. Where the hell a god’s creature as fine as this came from? Did he just fell out straight away from heaven? Did it hurts? God, Jihoon almost went crazy.  
  
“Uh, I’m sorry. It’s my fault.” Jihoon shrugged off, pulling himself up while brushing away all the dust on his trousers. And once again, Jihoon was totally bewitched when the unknown student stroke him with a smile. “Good to know. May you have a good day.” The latter said before turning his heels, possibly finding his way to the school’s office— and Jihoon remained still unable to move as his mind was replaying the smile that he got from the previous latter. W-wait. He was super sure that he’s straight even though he never shows any interests on girls but— _damn this is so confusing_.  
  
He went back to reality when the first bell rang, and Jihoon knew that he was freaking screwed up. “Shit, Mrs. Yook won’t let me off from the detention!” He mentally cursed as he sprinted towards the hall, hoping that he would make it to his Korean History class.  
  
  
                              

* * *

  
  
“I can’t believe you made her blew up by coming late. Why did you came so late, anyway?” Jihoon rolled his eyes at his best friend’s blabbering as they had their lunch together at cafeteria.  
  
“Late my ass, I only missed the class for barely 10 minutes and she went insane. Geez, she should chill a little bit and stop being so grumpy! That way, more students would enjoy her class instead of feeling like being in a freaking military camp.” Jihoon ranted about how unreasonable the teacher had been treating the students almost like her subordinates. Thank god that she didn’t made the whole class to march under the sun or Jihoon would make sure to drop off her class forever.  
  
“Hate to admit but I’m on your side when it comes to that. For God’s sake, she should tone it down a little bit, ugh.” Woojin continued to munch on his food despite of being annoyed.  
  
“Anyway, what’s the reason though? It’s unusual for you to slack off especially when it comes to History class. You know how dedicated the whole class is on that one particular subject, aren’t you?” When Woojin questioned him, his mind quickly rewind back the scene that happened to him during early in the morning. Ah, the moment when he met the most beautiful person and he isn’t lying.  
  
“Well, it’s just that— uh, I don’t know how to start but I happened to bump into a person on my way to the class.” Jihoon started and Woojin nodded knowingly. “Damn, you’re such a klutz.” Woojin remarked.  
  
“I know, I know. But here’s the thing— He is like the most beautiful person that I ever encountered! It almost feels like I’m dreaming. He seemed freaking unreal!” It’s weird that Jihoon found himself almost behaved like a fangirl ranting about how amazing her idol is. He can’t help it, for some reason he felt like there’s a need for him to find the previous latter.  
  
“Man, that sounds so gay?” Woojin said, almost sounded like mocking but more to teasing. Jihoon narrowed his eyes to his friend as he fought the urge to toss his platter on Woojin’s freaking face. “Says the one who’s whipped for Ahn freaking Hyungseob. Aren’t you’re too gay to even mock me with that?” Now it’s time for Woojin to have an urge to kick Jihoon at his freaking ass because he almost blurted that out loud when Hyungseob is sitting with his best friends, Euiwoong and Justin only like few meters away from their table. Seemed like the boys caught up with what Jihoon said as the rest of them started throwing glances at Jihoon and Woojin’s table and thank god— except Hyungseob though since he’s too immersed with eating his Tuna sandwich.  
  
In defense, Woojin ended up stuffing his bun in Jihoon’s big mouth in order to shut his annoying best friend up— well, this is the only time when Woojin didn’t even mind losing his food to Jihoon in order to save his pride.  
  
“What the fu—” Jihoon snarled as the bun was slammed into his mouth, his eyes were watery because fuck, seems like Woojin forgot that he got so much energy and used too much force when he gave Jihoon the bun. “Shut the fuck up, Jihoon. It’s rare for me to give you my food so be grateful.”  
  
Jihoon stared at his best friend in disbelief— _wait, did he just called Woojin his best friend again?_ Jihoon suddenly couldn’t brain why the hell he was friends with Park Woojin out of all billions people on the freaking earth.  
  
“You little brat. At least you could give me in a nicer way, ugh.” Jihoon started eating the bun properly because hell no, he still wants to stay alive and he didn’t want to choke on his food obviously. Only that, it happened sooner than he expected.  
  
He freaking choked on his bun and he’s barely breathing right now because fuck— he just saw that figure again right in front of his eyes. That guy from before. It’s the same guy who he bumped earlier in the morning! The beautiful and ethereal looking guy.  
  
Jihoon wanted to point out at the guy and tell Woojin about how beautiful he is so badly, but he was choking. On his freaking food. Shit.  
  
And as much as Jihoon hated Woojin for being a jerk earlier, Jihoon wanted to thank his best friend for saving from dying— he took the small carton of strawberry milk from Woojin and started to swallow it through his throat, resulting the remaining bun that left went straight to his digestive system. Gross.  
  
“What the fuck, Jihoon— don’t you ever learn how to eat properly!?” Woojin was seriously worried and he would like to thank himself for buying that strawberry milk right beforehand if not he might be having lunch with a corpse instead today.  
  
“Did you see that, Woojin?” Without wasting any time, Jihoon quickly pointed his index finger, following the guy’s movement. “What?” Woojin curiously asked as he followed Jihoon’s finger suit. The other latter rose his eyebrows as he checked out the figure that Jihoon had been talking about. It’s no doubt, the guy is truly good-looking, too good-looking in Woojin’s opinion.  
  
Jihoon kept watching as he munched on his bun, sometimes he couldn’t help but drew kind of whipped smiles as his eyes followed the tall figure who’s currently queuing up for the cafeteria’s food. Oh, and to his surprise— the guy to section which was filled with mostly the second years. The next thing that almost made Jihoon blew up was the guy actually sat at the same table with his cousin, Bae Jinyoung along with his boyfriend, Lee Daehwi. Ah, that make sense. Maybe he’s one of the juniors after all.  
  
“Can you stop being so dedicated with your staring activity? People might find you creepy.” Woojin warned and Jihoon didn’t give a damn because Woojin obviously did the same thing when it comes to Hyungseob.

  
“Do I look like I care?” He narrowed his eyes at Woojin, clearly didn’t give a damn about Woojin’s warning which he instantly regretted because by the moment he turned his gaze towards the unknown male student again, he— the mysterious guy that Jihoon bumped before was laying his eyes on him instead. Thank god, Jihoon didn’t eat anything at the moment if not he might choke for the second time.  
  
Jihoon could feel a sudden urge of warmness flushed on his face when the latter flashed him a million-watt gummy smile from afar before looking down to appoint his attention on the food. Crap, Jihoon freaking want to bury himself and scream in the same time because— fuck, how come someone as gorgeous as that even look at him. He felt extremely honored and ashamed in the same time. “Fuck, he stared at me.” Jihoon mumbled in embarrassment.  
  
“Well, of course he would. You’ve been staring at him like a creep.” Woojin obviously doing good in being unhelpful and Jihoon didn’t really want to appreciate it. Right now, he just want to disappear in speck of dust.  
  
_Kring!_  
  
There, Jihoon finally could breathe. The loud bell ringing gave a sign that the recess time for seniors already ended, and Jihoon was grateful as he finally managed to save his ass. “Come on, Woojin. It’s time for Chemistry and we can’t be late.” Jihoon gathered their trays and Woojin just looked at his best friend mockingly because damn— _since when Park Jihoon even cared about Chemistry?_  
  
Woojin took a last glance at Hyungseob’s table before tailing Jihoon to throw away the trays. Jihoon did the same, he stole a last glance of the mysterious transfer student— Jihoon could feel his heart throbbing in jealousy as he watched the latter went all smiley with Jinyoung and Daehwi. Ah, how Jihoon wished he could be there with those three instead of having lunch with his idiotic best friend. As he set his steps off, Jihoon made a note on himself to be braver next day. Maybe he could ask Jinyoung if he could join the juniors’ table instead. Woojin would whine because that means he couldn’t get a better view of Ahn Hyungseob during lunch break.  
  
_“Ah, see you next time— big guy.”_  
  
Little that Jihoon didn’t know, the same latter was watching him walking away from the cafeteria with a smile on his face. It felt weird to him whenever he thought about the guy that he just bumped to this morning. _Which happens to be Park Jihoon_.  
  
“Kuanlin? Why are you being so smiley?” Daehwi asked as he looked at the new friend of his. Kuanlin had a beautiful smile and Daehwi acknowledged that however for some reason he noticed that the latter had been putting more affection on it.  
  
“Yeah, I noticed that you’re being all smiley when we’re here. Are you that happy for finally being able to eat after three hours of Mathematics? Well if you do then we’re the same.” Jinyoung said as he savored the freshly-made kimchi in his mouth.  
  
Kuanlin just simply shrugged at Jinyoung’s words. For some unknown reason he felt shy, perhaps because he’d just known Daehwi and Jinyoung only today and it would be embarrassing for him to say that someone in this new school of his was catching his attention. That guy, who he bumped to when he first stepped up in the school last morning.  
  
“Nothing. Maybe, you’re right. I’m just feeling glad that we’re eating right now.” He gave Daehwi and Jinyoung his smile, trying to avoid any suspicions. Kuanlin really appreciated that Daehwi and Jinyoung didn’t question him any further regarding the small matter. The next thing though, did made him taken aback a little bit.  
  
“Say, Kuanlin-ah. Me and Jinyoung are going to attend some sort of festival in the weekend. Uh, what’s the name again Jinyoung-ah?”  
  
“Ah, the Lotus Lantern Festival.” Jinyoung replied. Kuanlin’s ears perked up as he heard the name of festival. Just by hearing at the name, he already imagined how exciting and wonderful it would be.  
  
“Yeah! That one! You should tag along, Kuanlin-ah. You can learn more things about Seoul! It could help widen your knowledge in Korean culture! I wonder if there’s any festival as similar as that in Taiwan.” Daehwi surely is an enthusiastic person because he’s easily being hyped up. At the mention of his former’s country name— Kuanlin’s smile faltered a bit.  
  
“Taiwan, huh? It’s already been long time ago.” Kuanlin thought in his mind. Sometimes he forgot that he didn’t really have the identity of being a Taiwanese. He barely remembered how Taiwan was like. Good thing that his Mandarin was decent enough to make people believe that he’s actually a Taiwanese. _Ah, that’s supposed to be part of his secrets._  
  
“Yeah we do have.” Kuanlin said in agreement only to cover up anymore suspicions. “However, I’m curious too about how festivals worked in Korea.” He said, adding a reassuring smile after that.  
  
“That would be another main motivation for you to tag along! Come on, it would be fun! Jinyoung and I would introduce our friends too to you.” Daehwi chimed in excitement. Jinyoung nudged Daehwi softly, probably sending signal to his lover so that he would tone his excitement down. Jinyoung did notice that Kuanlin’s expression seemed a little bit unsure about Daehwi’s idea. As much as Jinyoung wanted Kuanlin to tag along, he would only be glad if the latter would join both of them without any force.

  
“I assume that you must still have few things to be taken care of. You just moved here, few days ago don’t you?” At Jinyoung’s words, Kuanlin finally could ease himself. _Nice, save._  
  
“Yeah, I do. There’s a lot of things to do. Uh— I need to help my brothers in arranging our things in the—” _Crap_. He couldn’t believe that he accidentally blurted that out of nowhere. The information about him living with his brothers should be a secret.  
  
“House.” He barely finished his words.  
  
“Ah, that’s understandable. It’s okay, we still have a lot of time to catch up!” Every time Daehwi stopped questioning him with another curiosity of his, Kuanlin felt relieved. At least he shouldn’t let them know too much about him. There’s a lot of things that he should hide from people— sometimes he himself didn’t know why but he just did it. He always remembered of what Junmyeon-hyung told him.  
  
_“Kuanlin, this world is dangerous. You need to be careful and don’t let people know too much about you. That way, it’ll protect you wherever you go.”_  
  
Ah, suddenly he couldn’t wait to home because the home is indeed the safest place for him on Earth. How could he not? He has 9 brothers who would always be there for him and take a good care of him over years. _They are his family_.  
  
Kuanlin heaved a sigh as he finished his food. Daehwi and Jinyoung started to be flirty towards each other— in front of his salad which he didn’t really mind though. They’re lovers after all. As for Kuanlin, he's still thinking about the previous guy— the guy who has a pair of mesmerizing eyes. One second when Kuanlin stared at them, he felt so lost in his gaze. That only happened for a bit yet it felt so meaningful to him. If only he wasn't binded with so many secrets, Kuanlin had already made a move at the beginning. _If only_.  
  
_Sighs. Today is going to be a pretty long day._


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some explanations about Kuanlin's brothers— or those people who he called his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, I just noticed that I forgot to include the "vampire!au" tag in the tags section lmao okay now people can start guessing about how this story gonna go. No Panwink for this chapter but yeah I hope you guys will still enjoy it. By the way, this one is unbeta'd so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes!

“Yes, thank you. Everything is already settled, I couldn’t express enough gratitude for what you’ve done.” A man in his late twenties spoke through his cellphone, still not finish with his session in expressing his gratefulness towards the person on the line.  
  
“I’ll inform you if there’s anything needed. Thank you, again.” With that, he ended up the phone call. Finally, he could feel himself being at ease after everything was settled. He took a look around his surrounding, the moment he stepped on the new mansion of his a few days ago, he already felt as if he belonged here. A smile crept across his lips as started to admire the arrangement of the furniture in the mansion. Classic yet so classy, huh? It feels just right.  
  
“Is everything fine?” A voice greeted him and he turned over, only to find another latter approaching him with some sort of cleaning equipment in his hands. “Minseok-ah, are you cleaning again?” The man asked as he eyed the other latter who just arrived.  
  
The latter called Minseok just now just let out a light-hearted chuckle as he sashayed towards the furniture which in his opinion looking quite oldie but classy at the same time. “This place had been abandoned for a long time. I can’t help it, I still feel the dust here and there.” In a quick speed, the latter started to dust off the furniture by using his tri-colored feather duster.  
  
“It’s just necessary to do so, Junmyeon-ah. We’re living here after all. I thought you’ve already get used to me being responsible on the house chores?” Minseok shot the other guy a kitten-ish smile as he finished his cleaning activity. After feeling satisfied, he joined Junmyeon to sit on the sofa, finally getting his rest after battling with himself cleaning half of the house alone. Thank goodness that his energy didn’t drop even for a bit.  
  
“I could never understand your obsession when it comes to cleaning, Minseok.” Junmyeon said as the elder plopped himself beside him. Despite that, Junmyeon was grateful of Minseok because— if it’s not because of Minseok, maybe the rest of them won’t be living in a proper house. Ah, and Kyungsoo too. That fellow really gets along well with Minseok when it comes to house-cleaning.  
  
Both of them became silent for a moment as they looked through the surroundings all over again. It almost felt surreal to them— that they finally came back here after a long, long time. Not to mention that they’re getting more people in the house, especially the youngest one who's always the top of their main priority.  
  
“Ah, I still remember when we played Go right there.” Junmyeon pointed at the small coffee table at the left corner of the living room. Minseok nudged him softly, “Remember when I won the game most of the times?” Junmyeon just rolled his eyes at the latter’s words.  
  
“When was it, again? Is it around 60’s or something?” Minseok tried to reminisce all of the moments he’d ever experienced through while he was alive. Wait— _alive seems such a weird word to be used_.  
  
“1968. Just during the time when Yixing newly joined us remember?” Junmyeon answered confidently. Yes, he still remembered. It was 50 years ago— yet it still felt like as if yesterday. Junmyeon could feel himself looking at his and Minseok’s figure playing Go at the coffee table and Yixing would be the one who watched and be the bleacher in every game they played.  
  
“Ah, good old times isn’t it?” Minseok mumbled in a low voice yet clear enough for Junmyeon’s ear to catch. He did note a slight of sorrow in the other’s voice and it was totally understandable for Junmyeon, himself. They’ve been through a lot together. The others too. Now that they’re coming back here, in the mansion which is full with its own secrets— Junmyeon really hopes that all of them would stay longer.  
  
“Are we going to be okay?” Junmyeon tried to open his mouth to answer Minseok’s sudden question, however, he found that it would be better for him to let it passed. After all, he couldn’t predict what’s going to happen in the future. It’s better to stay back and just enjoy the whole journey. Well, even though it’s not that enjoyable as anyone would think.  
  
A sound of the main door creaking caught both of them off their guard. The two of them were already on their feet as they waited for the person who just entered the mansion. It’s already a routine for them to always be cautious.  
  
“Uh, hello? Junmyeon-hyung? Minseok-hyung?” A sweet voice greeted both of them and Junmyeon and Minseok knew that they’re actually overreacting. “Oh, there you are!” A tall figure walked closer to them, looking all bouncy and happy. It gave a sudden rush of happiness to Junmyeon and Minseok at the same time for being able to witness this. At least, they shouldn’t be worried anymore.  
  
“Welcome home, Kuanlin-ah.” Junmyeon welcomed the youngest one in their family. Junmyeon couldn’t help but flashed his fatherly smile when he saw the tall lanky figure being equipped in his new school uniform. Ah, finally that kid could have the experience just as other teenagers did.  
      
“How’s school, Kuanlin-ah?”  
  
Kuanlin gave them his infamous gummy smile as he excitedly told them stories about what he had learned in school. Not to forget mentioning about Jinyoung and Daehwi who are his new classmates— which Kuanlin didn’t realize that Junmyeon and Minseok shared a concerning look on each other’s face. Of course, being in school Kuanlin needs to socialize with the other students— and that’s one of the biggest concerns.  
  
“School is fun! I prefer going to school rather than being home-schooled, can’t believe I’m missing all of that for almost 10 years.” Junmyeon drew a bitter smile as he glanced at Minseok. He felt sorry for the fact that the youngest one had to be bind from attending school just like the other kids. He definitely knew how the kid felt. Sucks, isn’t it? But they had to. It’s the best for him.  
  
“Home-schooling isn’t fun? Did you hate me that much?” Minseok tried to change the mood and pretended as if he’s hurt by the young boy’s words. Kuanlin of course, being someone who had a huge sense of respect for his brothers quickly bowed, muttering his apology.  
  
“I’m sorry Minseok-hyung. I didn’t mean it like that. Hyung, is still the best teacher for me! No one can beat you to my own preference.” Kuanlin politely said and Minseok just smiled fondly upon it. He’d been guiding Kuanlin ever since the latter was 7 years old. Teaching has always been his specialty compared than the others— and Minseok just thought that maybe with home-schooling it would be safer for Kuanlin. Kuanlin’s safety is their main priority despite everything.  
  
“Hyung is just kidding. I know that you didn’t mean it that way.” Minseok finally gave up because he couldn’t pretend anymore or else the younger would feel very burdened. Thanks to Junmyeon’s parenting skill— Kuanlin grew up into someone who is polite and equipped with etiquette manners within himself. Just right for the title that Kuanlin is supposed to hold.  
  
“Go and changeup. We’ll having our meal after Kyungsoo is back.” Junmyeon said, standing up from his seat. He needed to head out for a while to settle up some few things. Just another protecting Kuanlin’s thingy.  
  
When Kuanlin disappeared to his room which was located on the second floor, Junmyeon reminded Minseok to talk to the younger about the do’s and don’ts while attending the school. Honestly, among nine of them— only Junmyeon and Minseok agreed on the idea of Kuanlin attending high school. The others seemed less fascinated and Junmyeon understood that. He totally does. The only reason why he and Minseok decided to send Kuanlin to a real high school was because of the younger’s request on his last 16th birthday.  
  
“Is this the right thing to do, Minseok? Is it okay to let him mingle with those people? Those creatures?” For a moment Junmyeon almost regretted his decision. As for Minseok, being the eldest one among of them he surely thought that their current step is correct. It would help Kuanlin to grow in the future — _after he learned about who himself really is._  
  
“Let’s just go with the flow, Junmyeon-ah. If anything happens, we’ll be there for him. The others as well, I’m sure there’s nothing to be worried about. Once he becomes seventeen, he won’t be able to experience all of the things.” Minseok felt a lump in his throat as he spoke about the matter. It’s saddening yet that’s the reality that all of them should accept.  
  
“If it were not for the Lord of East clan’s last will, I would have exposed the boy about who he actually is,” Junmyeon said in agony, causing Minseok to leave a soft pat on his shoulder as to comfort him. It’s a huge responsibility.  
  
“You do know that it would be hard for him do you? To think that he trusted you and all of us his son is such a great honor already. We must not fail him.” Junmyeon nodded lightly. Minseok was right— there’s nothing be regretted for as long as they carry on their responsibility as the rightful guardians.  
  
“Until the time comes, everything shall be revealed,” Junmyeon said his final words.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Kuanlin— _Lai Kuanlin_.  
  
That’s his name. Probably he was born with that name. Sometimes, his names changes depending on the places where he went and where he and his brothers moved. Truthfully, they moved up a lot. One time, Kuanlin still remember using Edward Lai as his name and identity when he and his brothers moved to Europe. They stayed there for almost 5 years before they moved to China. He was 12 at that time. There, Kuanlin learnt how to speak Mandarin by going to the school and he developed a close relationship with his seatmate, a boy named Wen Junhui— however when his brothers found out that he started to develop a friendship with the boy, they stopped allowing him to go to school and decided to continue his home-schooling session with Minseok instead. Weirdly though, Kuanlin didn’t find himself feeling burdened with every decision that all his brothers made on him.  
  
Kuanlin knew— they did that for a reason. They moved here and there for a reason. Sometimes Kuanlin wonders if all of them were running away from something. There’s some time where Kuanlin got too curious about how he ended up being taken care of 9 brothers who didn’t even related or being born with the same womb as him.  
  
He was five when he met all of them. Originally, there were only 6 of them including Kuanlin. The first moment he opened his eyes, he found himself lying on a very comfortable bed and the first person who greeted him was the oldest one among of them— Kim Minseok. The next one was Kim Junmyeon and followed by Do Kyungsoo, Byun Baekhyun, and Kim Jongdae. Kuanlin still remembered, their first meeting.

  
  
  
**_12 years ago..._ **

  
  
_“Where am I?” The little Kuanlin asked, eyes warily staring at a bunch of strangers who were standing in front of him. Strangely enough, all of them quickly went to him and started to surround him on the bed._  
  
_“You’re finally awake! All of us are so worried about you!” The man who had a kitten-ish expression on his face exclaimed. “How are you feeling, Kuanlin?” Another man who’s wearing his black cloak said. The little boy just blinked in confusion as his brain tried to process what’s happening._  
  
_“Where am I? I am Kuanlin?” The little boy said, causing the others to gasp in shock. The previous man who spoke to Kuanlin drew a warm smile as he patted Kuanlin’s soft locks. “Poor little boy,” He thought. Seems like Luhan had used his power too much._  
  
_“My name is Kim Minseok. You can call me, Minseok-hyung. From now on, I will be— no, we will the taking care of you.” The guy named Minseok said and pointed to the other four guys who tried their best to look as friendly as they could._  
  
_“Minseok-hyung?” The little boy mumbled and Minseok softly nodded. He reached for Kuanlin’s small hands, adding a little_ massage _which he hoped would help the boy to calm down. “Yes, Kuanlin. Good boy, you’re adapting it well.” At that, Kuanlin smiled, feeling in ease  because of the other’s presence._  
  
_“If he is Minseok-hyung, then you can call me Junmyeon-hyung.” The man in black cloak said with a bunny-like smile, which Kuanlin then decided that these people might not be dangerous at all._  
  
_Later, one by one introduced themselves and Kuanlin finally managed to accept all of them, which they were glad too. “Kuanlin-ah, from now on we will be your family.” The man named Byun Baekhyun said as he ran his fingers through Kuanlin’s hair. “Family?” The little one blinked again._  
  
_“Yes, family. We will always be there for you no matter where you go, understand?” The guy who introduced himself as Kyungsoo replied and Kuanlin just nodded softly._  
  
_“We are your guardians,” Jongdae said. All of them gave Kuanlin reassuring smiles and that was the moment when Kuanlin decided— they are his family. Only that the others came a little bit later— yet he still found it was so easy to create a strong bond with all of them._

  
  
Well, that was what happened in the past. He wonders what would happen to him if he wasn’t being taken in by his brothers. Honestly, Kuanlin didn’t really know. Even about himself— he didn’t really remember any other memories that happened before he met the other guys. All he knew was his name which was told by Minseok and them as their guardians. Which in return, Kuanlin always felt grateful and thankful. That’s the main reason of why he never strayed from any of his brothers’ requests even though sometimes they might seem unnecessary. He wanted to ask why did they shut him off from the real world, why did they prefer him to stay at home rather than exposing him to the world.  
  
He knew that his brothers always have the strong sense of protectiveness when it comes to him. He still remembered that one time, he went out to take a look around their house compound when they first moved to Europe and ended up being injured because he fell on his face (curse his clumsiness) and thank goodness that his other brother, Zhang Yixing who also worked as a professional doctor at the state’s hospital was there to treat his injury. As in result, Junmyeon locked him up in his room for almost a week with Minseok and Kyungsoo nursing him.  
  
He never had friends— _uh like real friends_. It was a surprise actually though, on this 16th birthday when his brothers asked him what kind of wishes he had for his birthday, Kuanlin only asked for one thing which he didn’t expect would be granted without any argument— well, for Junmyeon and Minseok at least. Aside from those two, his other brothers didn’t really seem impressed with the idea.  
  
“So, Kuanlin-ah. What kind of wish would you like to be granted this year?” Junmyeon asked on behalf of the others. Kuanlin was nervous, but he decided to tell the truth instead.  
  
“I’ll only ask for one thing— which I won’t mind if it’s not granted.”  
  
“What are you talking about, Linlin? Of course, we would grant any of your wishes! Just tell us!” Baekhyun chimed.  
  
“I want to attend high school. Like real high school where I can meet new friends and study like other teenagers.” There, he said it. As he expected, all the smiles from his brothers’ faces all faded. He threw a hopeful look at Junmyeon though, which Junmyeon just replied him with a weak smile.  
  
“Uh, maybe we can sort that later. Give us some time to think.” Minseok said, giving a sudden shock to the others— as well as Kuanlin too, he didn’t expect that one of his brothers would consider the idea. In the end, he didn’t know what kind of discussion Minseok and the rest of his 8 brothers had but one thing that Kuanlin was informed the next day was they were going to move out again and he could start going to school as a high school student. He was glad to be given this chance and once again, he’s grateful for all of his brothers.

  
  
_He’s just too lucky and blessed._  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How does it go? I hope you guys can leave some of your opinions in the comment section so that I could identify which part I should improve T-T Ah, I'm sorry again if there are any mistakes— What do you think of Minseok and Junmyeon? What do you think about Kuanlin's secrets? There will be more secrets to be revealed soon eheheheh /winks/ Thank you for spending your time to read! I really appreciate it!


End file.
